


Family Matters

by Sevensmommy



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a family Blue Bloods fic that is based around an Original Character that is named Brandy Reagan and she is the twin sister of Jamie. It will also have some other original characters in it and whole lot of Reagan love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this and please read and review it just please leave me not mean comments but comments can help me make this fic better and more enjoyable for you all. I won't deal with mean comments as it makes me not want to update it. If you like Brandy (my original character) I might make more stories about her.

Brandy Reagan was just getting into her police uniform when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in.” Brandy said as she continued to fix her uniform.

“You look great Sweetheart.” She heard coming from behind her and she looked up into the eyes of her father, Frank Reagan.

“Thanks Daddy.” Brandy said as she held out her hand. Frank knew she needed help with the button.

“You know I am more worried about you then Jamie. I know you can take care of yourself and you know how to defend yourself. I can’t help but had hoped you would have followed in Erin’s footsteps and had gone to law school. But I know that you wanted to be a cop since September 11th happened. I trust you; I just worry about you.” Frank tells her.

Brandy looks up at Frank. Then she gives him a watery smile as she takes her hand back and then hugs him close to her. “I know you trust me Daddy and I know you are scared for me to be a cop.But I can do this Daddy, I know I can. I am a Reagan after all right.”

“That is very true. You are most differently a Reagan! You take after Danny the most; so can you please try and not be like him with that temper of yours?” Frank asked her with a smile.

“I will do my best Daddy.” Brandy said as she pulled back from their hug and then turned to make sure she was put together one more time. She turned to face Frank again and picked up her hat and then they left her room.

This was her first day as a cop and she was sure it was going to be one to remember for a very long time.

Brandy walked into the station and right away found out her partner was Tom Woods. He was a cop for 4 years. She hopped he would treat her like a cop and not like she is some girl, or for that matter a Reagan. Brandy walks up to him and stands in front of him. 

“Excuse me sir. I was told that you would be my partner and that I should come find you.” Brandy said as she looked right at him.

Tom Woods looked up from his paper and right into Brandy’s eyes. “Ah the infamous Brandy Reagan. I have heard so much about you.”

Brandy thought to herself. “Oh great. He is going to treat her like a Reagan.”

“Now that you are here I hope you aren’t just doing this because you think it is what you have to do. I sure as hell don’t want to put my life in the hands of some girl who thinks she is all that because of who her father and brothers are.” Officer Woods told her.

“I am here because I can’t think of anything else I would want to do Sir. And not to be out of line but I was taught very well how to take care of myself. So don’t worry about me. You should worry about how to teach me what I need to learn; unless you feel you can’t. In that case I can go ask the captain for me to learn how to be a good cop from my older brother, Danny.” Brandy tells him; not liking how he is looking at her let alone how he is talking and treating her.

When Woods heard that he got a pissed off look. “You listen you little bitch, I will do what I have to. You just better think before you act because if you get in trouble it is all on you not me, got it?” 

Brandy nods her head and then went and started her day. Like she thought, it would be a day to remember and she was going to make sure her father knew about this. And he would go to the captain about her learning from Danny if this guy wasn’t doing what he was suppose to do.

Danny Reagan was sitting at his desk with his partner Det. Maria Baez sitting across from him. When he looked up and saw her looking at him he shook his head. 

“What is it Partner?” Danny said trying not to let this bad feeling he had just gotten get to him.

“You tell me. You look like you are worried about something. What is on your mind?” She asked him.

“I don’t know. I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen, but maybe I am just feeling off cause my little sister and brother are starting today.” Danny said shaking his head and giving her a smirk.

Maria nods her head. “Maybe, but you have always trusted your gut so what is it telling you?”

“Nothing really just that something feels off. Look Brandy is the most like me so if anything goes down she can handle herself. I am sure they will both be fine.” Danny says and goes back to his paperwork.

Just then Danny’s cell went off and when he saw who it was he got a worried look on his face.

“Dad what happened? Is it Brand or Jamie?” Danny asked him.

“Danny, I need you to meet me at the hospital Brandy’s been shot.” That was all Frank said.

When Danny heard this he slammed his hand down on the desk. “I will be right there.”

Maria heard the slam and looked up in time to see Danny’s face. “What happened?”

“You were right my gut never lies. So now we have to get to the hospital cause Brand’s been shot.” Danny said as he and Maria got up and ran out to the car.

Danny was going to find out who shot her and make them pay. First, he will find out how Brandy gets shot and where the hell her partner was in all of this.

Danny and Maria ran into the hospital and found Frank going off on another cop. Danny walks up to his father and touches his shoulder. Frank turns and sees it is Danny.

“She is going to be fine it was a bullet to the shoulder.” Frank told him.

Danny nods his head and then squints his eyes. “How did she get shot anyway? Did she have a trainer with her?”

Frank nods his head. “Yes she did, but it appears this trainer thought it was a good idea to send her in by herself.”

“What?!” Danny yelled in a quiet voice. 

“Yes. Maybe you are going to get the story out of her better. Go on in and see her. She has been asking for you anyway.” Frank tells him as he points to the door in front of them.

Danny nods and walks into the room leaving Frank out there with the cop he was yelling at and Maria. Frank turns back to face the cop.

“You had better hope she tells Danny the same story you told me, because if not I wouldn’t count on having a job again, Officer Woods.” Frank tells him and Tom nods his head knowing he most likely will be let go.

Danny walked into the room and saw his little sister laying on the bed with her shoulder in a sling. Brandy could feel Danny watching her without looking.

“It looks worse then it is Danny.” She tells him.

“God kid you scared me.” Danny tells her coming over to her and kissing her forehead.

“Yea you and me both.” Brandy says as she gives Danny a weak smile. She knows Danny and her dad are going to want to know what happened and she was ready to tell them cause Tom Woods didn’t deserve to be a cop.


End file.
